minecraftiaxdfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn
The unicorn is a legendary creature that has been described since antiquity as a beast with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead. The unicorn was depicted in ancient seals of the Indus Valley Civilization and was mentioned by the ancient Greeks in accounts of natural history by various writers, including Ctesias, Strabo, Pliny the Younger, and Aelian. The Bible also describes an animal, the re'em, which some versions translate as unicorn. In European folklore, the unicorn is often depicted as a white horse-like or goat-like animal with a long horn and cloven hooves (sometimes a goat's beard). In the Middle Ages and Renaissance, it was commonly described as an extremely wild woodland creature, a symbol of purity and grace, which could only be captured by a virgin. In the encyclopedias its horn was said to have the power to render poisoned water potable and to heal sickness. In medieval and Renaissance times, the tusk of the narwhal was sometimes sold as unicorn horn. Medieval knowledge of the fabulous beast stemmed from biblical and ancient sources, and the creature was variously represented as a kind of wild ass, goat, or horse. The predecessor of the medieval bestiary, compiled in Late Antiquity and known as Physiologus (Φυσιολόγος), popularized an elaborate allegory in which a unicorn, trapped by a maiden (representing the Virgin Mary), stood for the Incarnation. As soon as the unicorn sees her, it lays its head on her lap and falls asleep. This became a basic emblematic tag that underlies medieval notions of the unicorn, justifying its appearance in every form of religious art. Interpretations of the unicorn myth focus on the medieval lore of beguiled lovers, citation needed whereas some religious writers interpret the unicorn and its death as the Passion of Christ. The myths refer to a beast with one horn that can only be tamed by a virgin; subsequently, some writers translated this into an allegory for Christ's relationship with the Virgin Mary. The unicorn also figured in courtly terms: for some 13th-century French authors such as Thibaut of Champagne and Richard de Fournival, the lover is attracted to his lady as the unicorn is to the virgin. With the rise of humanism, the unicorn also acquired more orthodox secular meanings, emblematic of chaste love and faithful marriage. It plays this role in Petrarch's Triumph of Chastity, and on the reverse of Piero della Francesca's portrait of Battista Strozzi, paired with that of her husband Federico da Montefeltro (painted c 1472-74), Bianca's triumphal car is drawn by a pair of unicorns. The Throne Chair of Denmark is made of "unicorn horns" – almost certainly narwhal tusks. The same material was used for ceremonial cups because the unicorn's horn continued to be believed to neutralize poison, following classical authors. The unicorn, tamable only by a virgin woman, was well established in medieval lore by the time Marco Polo described them as "scarcely smaller than elephants. They have the hair of a buffalo and feet like an elephant's. They have a single large black horn in the middle of the forehead... They have a head like a wild boar's… They spend their time by preference wallowing in mud and slime. They are very ugly brutes to look at. They are not at all such as we describe them when we relate that they let themselves be captured by virgins, but clean contrary to our notions." It is clear that Marco Polo was describing a rhinoceros. In German, since the 16th century, Einhorn ("one-horn") has become a descriptor of the various species of rhinoceros. Major Events Involving Unicorns *'The Unicorn Civil War' - Occurred roughly 15 to 20 years before the 1st Age of Destruction. The Civil War lasted for 3 years and was comprised of a series of multiple small skirmishes between various rival Unicorn Clans. All though no official clan has been described to lose the war, some say that the "Sparkle Clan" lost the war as they received the most fatalities. (1,000 - 3,000 Casualties) *'Osteoporosis Outbreak' - Multiple Unicorns caught an airborne pathogen of Osteoporosis. All though no fatalities occurred, the severity of the pathogen itself was undetermined; sending the Unicorn species into a mass panic. *'Search for Ekimu' - Several Unicorns partook in the search party for Ekimu the Useless. *'The Clash of Mega-Plebs' - Many Unicorns were known to have witnessed the events. (Such as the likes of Cyan). As much as 10 Unicorns were reported dead following the collapse of the Temple of Memes. *'Unicorn - Trovian War' - Though not officially declared a "War", three days following the Clash of Mega-Plebs, 20 Trovians ran through a "Pie Clan" ruled and began ruthlessly killing several Unicorns. Though they were eventually and quickly killed or driven off, the Pie Clan thought that they deserved revenge and declared "war". The Pie & Sparkle Clan "cupcake bombed" Terraritrovoxia's Trove district, killing 40 Trovians. A series of minor firefights immediately followed for a month afterwards. The month long war ended when the "Rainbow Clan" surprise - attacked a large Trovian camp atop a large Mountain. The 18 minute battle resulted in over 100 casualties as the Unicorns drove the Trovians into a small river, as well as ending the war itself.